Final Round
の !! かパイクーハンか!? |Rōmaji title =Honō no Kesshō!! Gokū ka Paikūhan ka!? |Literal title =A Blazing Decision!! Will it be Goku or Paikuhan?! |Number = 198 |Saga = Other World Saga |Airdate = August 25, 1993 |English Airdate = September 13, 2001 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = Water Fight |Next = Goku vs. Pikkon }} の !! かパイクーハンか!?|Honō no Kesshō!! Gokū ka Paikūhan ka!?|lit. "A Blazing Decision!! Will it be Goku or Paikuhan?!"}} is the fourth episode of the Other World Saga and the one hundred ninety-eighth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 25, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 13, 2001. Summary Goku is fighting in the semi-finals of the Other World Tournament against the dinosaur-looking fighter, Maraikoh. They charge at each other, but neither one can hit each other. Pikkon thinks to himself that Goku lacks focus. Maraikoh finally hits Goku and sends him flying through some meteors, but Goku recovers and flies toward Maraikoh, who grabs a large meteor and prepares to throw it at Goku. Suddenly, Goku fires an energy beam that blows the meteor into pieces. Maraikoh hides himself, but Goku senses his energy and kicks him hard. Then, Goku grabs his tail and throws him out of the ring. Goku wins the match! Pikkon observes Goku, looking forward to fighting him. King Kai insults West Kai because his student lost, but West Kai says he told Maraikoh to throw the fight because he did not think it was fair for both of the remaining fighters to be his students. King Kai gets mad, and the two argue about whether Goku or Pikkon will win the fight. Then, West Kai makes a bet. If Goku beats Pikkon, he will give King Kai his planet. King Kai says if Pikkon wins, he will become West Kai's servant. Goku walks towards King Kai, but his stomach suddenly growls. Grand Kai laughs and shows Goku some food that was cooked for him. Pikkon is about to fight his opponent. King Kai wants Goku to watch, but Goku says that he knows who will win. Meanwhile, East Kai is making her students run laps for losing their fights. Pikkon defeats his opponent, and waits to fight Goku into the Final Round. However, Goku is still eating. King Kai drags him towards the ring. East Kai leaves her students to see the finals. The fight begins. Goku hits Pikkon a few times, but Pikkon does not flinch. Goku tells him to block when he uses his real strength, but Pikkon suddenly punches Goku. Goku recovers, and the two start firing a series of blasts at each other. Goku and Pikkon, both being trailed by the other's blast, charge each other and dodge at the last second; making the beams hit each other and explode. Both fighters land, and there is a struggle. Goku pushes Pikkon towards the edge, but Pikkon taunts Goku and pushes him back a little. Pikkon wonders why he can't push Goku back any farther. Pikkon tries to kick Goku, but Goku dodges it at the last second. Pikkon tells Goku that he is impressed, then removes his weighted clothing. Goku picks it up and tells Pikkon about Piccolo and how he wears weighted clothes for training too. Goku tosses the clothes aside and powers up to Super Saiyan. Major Events *Goku and Pikkon progress to the Final Round where they face each other. *Pikkon removes his weighted clothing and Goku turns into Super Saiyan, as both are ready for a more serious battle. Battles *Goku vs. Maraikoh *Pikkon vs. Torbie *Goku vs. Pikkon Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Grand Kai's Planet ***Other World Stadium Objects *Halo *Weighted clothing Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"SSJ Transformation" - When Goku transforms in front of Pikkon. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 198 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 198 (BDZ) pt-br:Quem vai ganhar!? Goku ou Paikuhan!? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 198 it:Gran finale Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Other World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z